AJ Kennedy
Andrea Jennifer Kennedy (November 19th, 1984) was born in Passion Point Florida to Rachel Kennedy and Azreal Kennedy. She is the oldest of three sisters. Her mother died when she was six years old. Her father was always away on business growing up. She was often taken care of by Sarah Conway. Most people call her AJ rather than Andrea. She runs KMM Radio in Passion Point station 94.7 FM. AJ often helps people out with their problems, and is good at listening to people. She lives with her sister Illana Kennedy. Her youngest sister Fiona Landi is married to her DJ Chad Landi. AJ likes to have a guest every week, and always ends her show with the closing "And remember, be safe Passion Point!". She came up with the closing because of the kidnappings by The Magic Man. =Childhood= When AJ was six years old, her mother died of cancer. She would barely be able to remember anything about her, but was able to hold on to a few memories of her. Her father was always away on business as a traveling salesman. She never knew that he was The Magic Man. Sarah Conway would often look after her and her two sisters. She and Illana were always close. But she always had to look after Fiona. Her sister was only a year old when their mother died. Growing up she was always interested in Radio, and wanted to run her own Radio Station. When she was 18 she went to FSU to study Journalism. When she was 21, she was offered a job by KMM Radio in Passion Point. =Becoming a Radio Host= In 2005 she took over KMM Radio as it's host. She began working for the station from 9:00 AM - 5:00 PM. People in Passion Point enjoyed listening to her on the radio. Often she would invite guests from town and around the area (including Miami Dolphins Football Players) to be interviewed. Most people described her as 'kind' 'empathetic' but 'strong' and 'capable of standing up to anyone'. Her Radio show quickly grew in popularity, and she eventually hired a DJ -- Chad Landi who she would introduce to her sister. The two would get married in 2010. Because of fear of The Magic Man, she would always close her radio broadcasts reminding Passion Point to be safe. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, AJ kept running her radio show. She helped investigators in what way she could by pushing the issue of The Magic Man. She was also named to the Town Council by Theresa Wisemail in a move to take power away from Dallas Emerson. After the murders were over, and Edward Adair was found murdered by The Magic Man, her father returned to town to tell his girls that he loved them. That was the first time she had seen him in a long time. =After the Murders= After the murders, AJ continued serving on the Council, as well as running her Radio show. =Quotes= "This is AJ Kennedy for KMM Radio, signing off. And remember -- be safe Passion Point!" "ood Morning Passion Point. I know that these past couple of months have been rough on us all. We've learned that... there have been monsters living among us. But know that even at the darkest, there is still a little bit of light. Our town will survive this. We will survive this. Edward Adair was a monster. He took the lives of many of our friends... our family. But he will not take our spirit. We will persevere. Because it's what we do. It's what we will always do. Today is a new day. And the dawn is finally here. We will make it, Passion Point. I know that we will. Mayor Theresa Wisemail is already hard at working helping those who've lost loved ones. And I hope that we all take a page from her book today... and do the same. I don't have any guests with me here today. Instead -- I felt it'd be better if all of Passion Point were my guests. Because as a town, we need to learn to stick together. We may not all like each other. But family doesn't always like each other. Sometimes... they fight. With my two sisters... they never did get along very well. But in these times of trouble, they've come together. Because that's what family does -- even in the hardships, they find a way to come together. And that's what Passion Point needs right now. Thank you for your time. And remember Passion Point -- Be Safe" Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0